Grand Councilwoman
The Grand Councilwoman is an extraterrestrial in charge of running the entire galaxy, and to a lesser extent, the Galactic Council. Personality A fair but firm member of the Galactic Council, the Grand Councilwoman wishes to preserve order in the galaxy. She can be extremely temperamental at times, especially when those under her employ disappoint her. She does have moments where she shows mercy, however, being all about the rules. Physical Appearance The Grand Councilwoman is a tall, thin, humanoid alien with pale blue-green skin, four-fingered hands, a wide head, and a long face. Three dark green stripes dot her forehead. She has slanted, blue eyes with black sclera. In her mouth are pointed, white teeth that are spaced rather far apart from each other. She dresses in a high-collared, blue-black uniform with gold highlights. This uniform's legs are short, ending halfway down the Grand Councilwoman's thigh. There is a long strip of cloth with red inner lining covering the back of her legs. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' The Grand Councilwoman first appears during Terra's time in Deep Space, speaking with Gantu about a mysterious man's discovery as she witnesses an unconscious Terra in a prison cell. She is soon attacked by Unversed, fleeing along with Gantu. She later appears during Aqua's first visit to Deep Space. Brought before the extraterrestrial by Gantu, Aqua is ultimately accused of being an intruder. The Grand Councilwoman was then about to scold Gantu for not attempting to capture Dr. Jumba and Experiment 626, when Aqua cut in stating that she had arrived to eliminate the Unversed that had prevented him from doing so. The Grand Councilwoman learned that her weapons did not work against the creatures, and asked Aqua to lend her strength. Aqua concurs, Gantu upset when the Grand Councilwoman gives his mission to her instead. The Grand Councilwoman then places Gantu on standby until she has another mission for him. As Aqua eliminated the Unversed, the Grand Councilwoman soon had her report back to her with news on Jumba and 626. The fugitives on the departure deck, Aqua began to question the threat 626 really posed. When this was confirmed, Aqua did as told and came before the troublesome duo. Aqua later battling a vengeful Gantu, the Grand Councilwoman arrived in the nick of time to stop him from destroying the Keyblade wielder after watching their battle on her security monitors. Taking Jumba and 626 back with her, the Grand Councilwoman was then asked by Aqua to spare 626's life. Not making any promises, she said she would contemplate the matter, but not before demoting Gantu back to patrol status. Origin When Dr. Jumba Jookiba was brought before the Galactic Council charged with illegal genetic experimentation, the Grand Councilwoman made an attempt to reason with the dangerous Experiment 626, seeing how dangerous he was and deciding to banish it. After 626 escaped a ship bound for a desert asteroid, however, an enraged Grand Councilwoman demanded to know the Experiment's current location. Watching him descend to Earth, she ordered an expert on the planet to approach her at once. Meeting Agent Pleakley, he denied the Grand Councilwoman's conclusion that she'd have to gas the planet, and when he did, the Grand Councilwoman paired him up with Jumba to recapture 626 on Earth. When Jumba and Pleakley failed her, she sent Captain Gantu on the same mission. When he, too, failed, the Grand Councilwoman forced his retirement after witnessing his rash actions. Having her guards capture Stitch, she later allowed a young Lilo to keep the Experiment as a pet through convincing from Cobra Bubbles. She then announced that Lilo and her family would be under the protection of the Galactic Federation from then on, later leaving Earth. Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Category:Characters in Birth by Sleep Final Mix